At present, the use of teleconference (e.g., videoconference) systems in personal and commercial settings has increased dramatically so that meetings between people in remote locations can be facilitated. In general, teleconference systems allow users, in two or more remote locations, to communicate interactively with each other via live, simultaneous two-way video streams, audio streams, or both. Some teleconference systems (e.g., CISCO WEBEX provided by CISCO SYSTEMS, Inc. of San Jose, Calif., GOTO MEETING provided by CITRIX SYSTEMS, INC. of Santa Clara, Calif., ZOOM provided by ZOOM VIDEO COMMUNICATIONS of San Jose, Calif., GOOGLE HANGOUTS by ALPHABET INC. of Mountain View, Calif., and SKYPE provided by the MICROSOFT CORPORATION, of Redmond, Wash.) also allow users to exchange files and/or share display screens that present, for example, images, text, video, applications, online locations, social media, and any others.
Teleconference systems enable a user to participate in a teleconference session (e.g., a meeting) via a remote device. In some scenarios, the user may have missed a live viewing of a teleconference session due to a scheduling conflict, for example (e.g., a late lunch, another scheduled meeting at the same time, etc.). In additional scenarios, the user may have missed a live viewing of a teleconference session due to being located in a different time zone, and thus, being on a different schedule (e.g., work day schedule, sleep schedule, etc.). In these types of scenarios, if the user wants to know what previously occurred in the teleconference session, the user typically needs to navigate (e.g., fast forward and/or rewind) a full recording of the teleconference session to try to find the relevant activity that previously occurred. Moreover, in a scenario where the user missed the live viewing of the teleconference session, for example, the user is unable to contribute any activity to the teleconference session because the teleconference session has already ended.